Veruca Salt
How Veruca Salt joined the Tourney Veruca is at a fight with her father. She yells at him, "Daddy! I want to be in the Tourney!!! I want to be in the Tourney NOW!!!" How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Veruca Salt: *Play 408 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Kazuya, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Veruca Salt on the Wonka Factory Rootop stage. After defeating Veruca Salt, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the egg greedy Veruca Salt!". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks at a gold egg. After the announcer calls her name Veruca Salt kicks the gold egg away before the camera saying "Daddy, I want a squirrel.". Special Attacks Hadoken (Neutral) Veruca Salt fires an energy ball from her palms while saying "Hadoken!". Road Runner (Side) This attack sends Veruca Salt darting forward with outrageous speed. Elevator (Up) Veruca Salt is elevated by an invisible platform. Brat Attack (Down) Veruca Salt slides forward, dealing low damage to her opponent on contact. Undercover (Hyper Smash) Veruca Salt salutes then runs to her opponent. If she makes the mark, she does a sambo auto combo of 18 hits, then she breaks her opponent's back. Assassination (Final Smash) Veruca Salt runs forward like a kunoichi. If she connects with an opponent, she will sweep the opponent off his/her feet then stand over the target saying "For my Daddy!" then impale her knife into the opponent's heart, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Veruca Salt moves her left hand as if drawing a symbol as she says "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir!". #*Veruca Salt moves her left hand as if drawing a symbol as she says "Die with regret, innocent creature!". (Byakuya victories only) #*Veruca Salt moves her left hand as if drawing a symbol as she says "You will make a fine pet.". (Sandy victories only) #Veruca Salt pounds her fist into her palm while saying "Get me one of those squirrels. I want one.". #*Veruca Salt pounds her fist into her palm while saying "I think my Daddy adopted Alisa. You might want to check with him if you want her again.". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Veruca Salt steps forward and points at the camera, then points to her brain with "Then shouldn't you be up there?". #Veruca Salt covers her mouth and yawns before saying "Daddy... I want to... take a nap..." and falls on her back and snores loudly. On-Screen Appearance Veruca Salt runs to her start point like a brat and yells "I WANT A SQUIRREL!!!!!". Special Quotes *Make time go faster! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Byakuya) *Finally! I found myself a squirrel! (When fighting Sandy) Trivia *Veruca Salt has the shortest backstory of every character in all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Although her design is based on her appearance in the 2005 film, her idle pose references the 1971 film. **The Oompa Loompa song that was sung after Veruca's elimination in the 2005 film is Veruca Salt's credits minigame theme (it also plays when the player fights her before she is unlocked), but the I Want it Now! song is nowhere to be found in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks the first time Veruca Salt falls asleep. She falls asleep in her fourth victory pose and at the end of her ending when she tried to ask what she wanted from her father but fell asleep before she could tell him what she wanted. She snores in both portions. **Unlike the other characters who fall asleep when they do a victory pose or in an ending, Veruca produces Zs while she's asleep. *In the 1971 film, Veruca Salt's elimination from the Willy Wonka's tour was because she was a bad egg. The same thing happened for her elimination in the 2005 film; only this time, she was a bad nut. For Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, she was eliminated by sinking into a quicksand pool and getting sucked under after some time in the ending of Mario. The latter elimination happened in a jungle during a safari, not in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. *The rival of Veruca Salt is Byakuya. Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes